Demigod versus Assassin
by JarlaxleBaenreii
Summary: What happens when a certain master assassin is sent to kill one of our favorite demigods? will he be good enough to actually do it, or will Hazel's friends and powers be enough to stop the most dangeros human they've ever met? ratet t for violence
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A black rectangle suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, startling Entreri. If anything could truly startle the assassin, of course. A slender black shape emerged from it, and bowed ridiculously low while tipping an enormous hat at him. "Jarlaxle? What the hell are you doing in calimport?" Entreri sputtered. "Ah, my dear assassin, you didn't think I would never come to visit, now did you?" Jarlaxle replied with a chuckle. "No. I though you would understand enough to leave me and my life alone, wasn't messing my life up once enough for you?" Entreri ansered, growling. Jarlaxle, seeing the expression, just laughed again. "A very warm welcome," He said, "but I fear I do not have the time to stay long. I will get right down to business. There is someone who must be killed, and right away." Entreri scowled at those words, and replied: "I thought I made it quite clear to you that I no longer kill people for money." Jarlaxle's chuckle was disbelieving. "Really? Within two short months, the dreaded Artemis Entreri has stopped killing people?" Entreri scowled again, and said: "Yes. Now I kill only when I need to. I am not the assassin I once was. When there is a bounty on my head, and no end of young upstarts trying to make a name for themselves, I end up having to kill more often than you'd expect. Or maybe not, as you come from Menzoberranzan. But I do not kill for money anymore." Jarlaxle stopped smiling at this speech, possibly more than he had ever heard the assassin say at one time, and said coldly, "This time, I fear you have no choice. It is a god's will that you kill a specific person, and soon. Or else there may very well be a new time of troubles, with the gods fighting between themselves and this time they might well decide to wipe out all the world in their anger." Entreri paled and asked, "A god asked for my services specifically?" Jarlaxle, still unsmiling, replied, "Yes. Lolth herself requires your prowess." "Why me? Are there no other warriors or assassins in the land?" Entreri asked, grasping at straws, not wanting to have anything to do with the Chaos goddess. Jarlaxle Chuckled, and said, "I will till you why. It is because your target this time may be more dangerous than any you have ever battled before. This time, you target is a Demigod, one named Hazel Levesque." "A demigod?" Entreri asked,feeling himself go even paler. He tried again, hoping he could talk his way out of this. "But-" Jarlaxle cut him off and said: "The target herself is not too dangerous. It is her allies you should be wary of. They are mighty indeed. One of them in particular, Perseus Jackson by name, is incredibly powerful. He defeated the war god Ares in a sword fight when he was eleven years old, and he has only gotten better since then. Another one is called Nico Di Angelo. His magical abilities make those of the grandmaster monk Kane look puny in comparison." "And I am to defeat them?" Entreri stuttered, recalling how easily Kane had defeated him. Jarlaxle nodded, and said: "Yes. To make this possible, I bear a gift from Lolth herself." He held out his hand to Entreri, and revealed a pure black glove. "What is that?" Entreri asked, not touching the thing. "It is a replacement to the gauntlet you lost in battle against the lich Herminicle, although this is far more powerful. It was made by a Yochlol, One of Lolth's handmaidens. It is virtually indestructible, and can handle much greater flows of magical energy than the previous one was capable of. It also has a number of useful tricks which even I do not completely understand or know. You will have to discover them for yourself. If you succeed this assignment, it is yours to keep."Reassured, Entreri took the glove and put it on., and asked, "Why was I chosen instead of any number of drow who are certainly better than me?" Jarlaxle, relieved that the assassin had agreed, answered, "Because these demigods live on a different plane of existence, one in which drow do not exist, and therefore cannot go. It is populated entirely of humans and gods, and the monsters there are unlike any on this plane. I will open you a door to the planar tunnel, and from there on, you are on your own, so be ready." Entreri picked up his sentient sword, Charon's Claw, sheathed his trademark vampiric dagger, and said grimly, "I am further ado, Jarlaxle pulled a wand out of nowhere, and began an incantation. When he finished, he pointed it at Entreri, and spoke the final words: "Ha'Lehe'asha, gonot, mazzarim'ta'na'ad!" A blast of orange light, a swirl of dead leaves, and Artemis Entreri found himself in a forest, and in the distance he could see cabins between the trees. He gripped the hilts of his magnificent weapons, and started walking. He knew that every bit of his stealth and cunning were going to be needed to approach a camp of demigods, for that could be the only reason for cabins in the middle of the woods, without being seen.

Author's note:

In case you didnt read the summary, this is a crossover between the Forgotten Realms series and the PJATO series. i strongly advise you to visit wikipedia and read abouty the characters, especially Entreri and Jarlaxle. if you dont want to, here is a very brief summary:

Artemis Entreri is a master assassin, swordsman, and strategist. he fights with a pair of weapons, a dagger and a sword, both of which have magical properties,which are described somewhat in the story. in the final book in the series, he decides to stop killing for money.

Jarlaxle is a extrodanarily cunning and sly mercanary, who cares only about money and surviving to enjoy it. he is a Drow, (dark elf) from the drow city of menzoberranzan. he has multitudes of magical items, most powerful, but some just for show.

Please reveiw, as this is my first real story, and i want to know if i make mistakes. corrections are very helpful, whether its in grammar, spelling, or anything i got wrong from the books. its also nice to know if someone likes my story, so dont be shy of saying so!


	2. A mortal in Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 1: A mortal in Camp Half-Blood

Percy and Annabeth were walking in the woods, just relaxing. demigods were aware of the fact that a tree's shadow was slightly longer than it should have been, or that that shadow became a person moving silently to the next tree, and the next, slowly catching up to them. When he saw that the children were clasping hands, he started thinking. He had to get one of them alone. Percy stopped walking suddenly. "Did you hear that?" he whispered, looking of to the left. "Hear what?" Annabeth replied, looking around. "I'm not sure, but I think I heard something moving in those bushes." Annabeth cocked her head, listening carefully. She was rewarded a moment later when a rustle in the bush near her told her Percy had been right. A second later, another bush rustled, but in the opposite direction. "Okay. You take that side, I'm going the other way." she breathed. She moved off to the left, while Percy slipped off to the right. As soon as the girl moved off, Entreri slipped forward and clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, and the other arm slid under the boy s chin, putting him into a deadlock, and dragged him back into the brush. The boy struggled, but Entreri had done this so many times that he practically didn't notice the frantic struggling. "Calm down, boy", he muttered into the boy's ear. "I need some answers. Now listen- breaking off suddenly, he pulled out his dagger and prodded the boy's back. I am going to take my hand off your mouth, and if you so much as raise your voice above a whisper, I will utterly destroy you." To emphasize his point, he willed his dagger to feed, which it did instantly, sucking out the boy s very soul for an instant, until Entreri stopped it. The boy's eyes went round with horror. Entreri removed the hand blocking the boy's mouth, and hissed, "What is your name, boy?" "Percy Jackson." came the whispered reply. Entreri swore silently. This was going to be difficult indeed, if this boy was actually the most powerful demigod in the world, as Jarlaxle had claimed, and especially if he had defeated a war god. "Who and where is hazel Levesque?" was the next question. "Why do you care?" was the demigod's reply. Then, before Entreri knew what was happening, the boy threw himself forward, and yelled, "Annabeth!" as he drew a small narrow object, which suddenly elongated into a sword. Entreri reacted instantly, rolling to one side just as the demigod lunged forward and stabbed the space where the assassin's head had been only seconds before. Charon's Claw came into the assassin's hand instantly, and not a moment too late as he just barely deflected the next attack, a cunning twist of the wrist which a lesser swordsman would think was a thrust, but which the experienced assassin recognized for what it was, an attempt to disarm him, and instead of blocking, he simply turned his body halfway around and brought his dagger around for a short stab to the boys side. So quickly that Entreri almost thought he was battling Drizzt again, the boy shot his other arm out, and grabbed Entreri's wrist in a move which would break it. But Entreri, just as quickly, kicked out hard at the boy's chin, a move which could be blocked easily, but needed both hands to work it. The boy s reflexes were astonishing, even to Artemis Entreri, who had spent months in Menzoberranzan, the fabled city of the drow, the best warriors in all the world. He let go of Entreri's wrist, swung both his hands up to block the kick, and instantly shot his sword out in a lightning fast stab, which Entreri only succeeded in blocking because he had been expecting a thrust. the two of them stepped apart, and glared at each other, weapons at the ready, looking for an opening. "It is truly amazing to find such skill in one so young." Entreri said, trying to distract the boy, who wasn't falling for it. "Who are you?" the boy asked suspiciously. "A son of Ares? I defeated him, you know. But you don t look like any son of Ares I ever saw. Actually, you don t look anything like any of the demigods I've ever seen. So who are you?" But before Entreri could reply, the girl from before ran into the clearing, dagger in hand. "Are you okay Percy? Who is this man?" she asked, in a tone that told the assassin that she was used to asking questions, and expected an immediate response. "I was just getting to that," The boy growled.


End file.
